herofandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Forrester
Laura Forrester is the tertiary protagonist of Piranha 3D. She is played by beautiful actress Brooklynn Proulx. Biography Laura is seen to be very close to Zane, her other brother. Together, they sneak into their older brother Jake's room where he is watching porn involving Derrick Jones, a director, and his girls, Crystal and Danni. Laura laughs at the idea and thinks it's funny as does Zane but their mother doesn't think so, she comes in to get Laura and Zane out. It's clear she thinks of them as troublemakers. Laura puts up a fight as she is driven out of the bedroom. After, Laura is seen at the dock where she meets Danni, the same girl who Jake had been watching. Laura quickly befriends Danni and says how her boobs are good. Laura says Jake, her brother, will like Danni's boobs. Danni then says "They all do" and she asks what's hapening with the Spring Break holiday and all. Then Derrick comes in and throws his weight around. Laura notices him talking about his lust for Crystal, and Laura says "Mister, you talk funny," to which he says "Yep, well, you're short." Laura then watches Derrick employ Jake as his tour guide. When Jake meets Danni who says she's a Wild Wild Girl, Laura asks "What's a Wild Wild Girl?" while Jake, who already knows, stares lustfully at Danni. Laura is then with Zane and she says how Jake must be immature at wanting to leave them and see boobies. Laura gets greedy and demands money if Jake leaves them for the day. She is so greedy she stands up and orders it over. Eventually Jake gives them both money but demands they stay inside because of the drunken tourists. However, when Jake goes off with Derrick on his tour, Laura gets bored and greedy and Zane says they go fishing out on the lake. Unfortunately, prehistoric piranha have been released into the lake, and they find themselves stranded on an island. Laura wades into the water, unaware of the danger, and yells for help, and a piranha narrowly misses her feet. They do find a submerged boat with two corpses hanging underneath it, eaten by piranha. So Laura begins panicking like the coward she is and does everything she can to summon help. Finally, after the tour, Jake sees Laura and Zane and demands Derrick rescue them. They do so and Derrick roughly grabs Laura and Zane and shoves them onboard to Jake's dismay. Laura is quick to pin the blame on Zane, in her cowardice. However, Derrick is desperate to get to the "Wet T-Shirt contest" and he rams the boat onto sharp rocks, knocking him overboard. Before this happens, Laura had been aware of the rocks, and was staring fearfully at them with her naked shoulders glimmering. When the boat crashes, Laura screams and clutches her brother Zane in haste to flee from the flood. When Derrick falls overboard, Crystal leans over to grab him but she is also fallen off. Piranha surround them both and eat Crystal. Derrick comes out at the loss of the flesh on his legs. He yells that "they took my dick." Then he dies and the boat is sinking. Laura's mother comes to get them when Jake calls for aid and they string a rope to the other boat. They climb over, but piranha grab Danni's hair and eat her. Then, they regroup and use Derrick's corpse to lure piranha to eat his remains, and finally they blow up the piranha with a gas explosion. Laura believes she's now safe, and smirks, but as Mr Goodman, a zoologist, calls to tell Jake about adult piranha and Jake wonders where they are, one of them jumps out the water and kills Jake. Trivia *Laura is very lustful for her age. It is unknown why and she is also very greedy. *For some reason, her relationship with Zane was implied to be incestuous. *She is closer to Zane than Jake, not surprising from the age difference. *Actress Brooklynn Proulx has said in interviews that Laura is a "sassy" character who "likes acting sassy to her brother" further hinting a possible romance between them. *Laura is similar to the young girl killed in Piranha 3DD who was lying in a bikini. **She is very beautiful **She is very lustful **She is very greedy **They both lose family members to piranha **Both were ignorant of piranha and thought themselves protected until they knew different. *It is somewhat odd that Laura, aged about eleven, would say "I like your boobs" to a woman. Gallery Bppiran035.jpg|Laura wondering whether she is doing the right thing. Imagesu.jpg 35t0wlfnc4qk1n2ngfiw.jpg Bppiran032.jpg|Laura shows her greedy nature Normal_c4b931e2b4a0563587fbec31449e6578.jpg|Laura showing her bullying side Bppiran003.jpg|Laura with Danni VIj7bpytvnEnmn_1_hdk.jpg Bppiran013.jpg|Laura insulting Danni Pirana-3d-cap-4.png|See what you've gone and done there? If you insult someone, it's not nice to have them insult you, Laura Images_(1)k.jpg Bppiran077.jpg|See Laura's naked shoulder and her fear as she flees from the flood Bppiran076.jpg|Laura losing her sanity and desperate to escape Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Horror Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Final Girls